


Nimble Boy, Nimble Fingers

by HimeBee



Series: Detroit: Become Connor's Slut [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Bubble Bath, Choking, Connor is terrible at dirty talk, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hank is an angry dad, He gets better at the dirty talk tho, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Connor be nimble, Connor be quick, Connor shoves his fingers in your goddamn pussy.





	1. Nimble

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially thirsty for Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. This fanfiction will solidify that thirst _and_ my reputation of falling for generic white men. 
> 
>  
> 
> And also robots.

All because of that _goddamn_ quarter--

 

The way he rolled the coin between his knuckles, slipping it between his fingers before tossing it to the other hand. Back and forth, Connor would toss his quarter until Hank snatched it away from him in agitation, or he pocketed it of his own volition.

It was quite immersive, watching the android play with a coin. Not to mention the fact that he played with it so... _well_. You began to wonder what it would be like to have those skillful fingers of his playing with you; flicking your clit and shoving his fingers inside up to the last knuckle.

Had he ever fingered someone before? _Of course not_. Connor was an android ~~sent by CyberLife~~ that had never experienced intimacy, except for when he was with you. And the most you two had done so far was merely kiss and grind against one another.

Obviously, it wasn't enough.

 

Surely, if you asked, he wouldn't deny you. Connor was willing to try anything at least once, exerting a certain amount of effort into all of his missions as he saw fit. Currently, his mission was to get you to cum all over his fingers, maybe even his face.

Watching you was extremely fascinating, Connor realized after a few minutes of analyzing and scanning you as you practically rode his fingers. Your hips stuttered as they lifted off of the bed every now and then, rolling up and down when his fingertips brushed against a certain sweet spot inside you over and over again.

His pupils would dilate further when you voiced your pleasure, begging him to go faster and deeper. Lucky for you, Connor was a fast learner _and_ eager to please. He didn't have as much self restraint as he had originally presumed. All it took to make him just as unraveled as you was your insistent pleading and delicious moaning.

The utterly pleasured noises falling from your soft lips were so very enticing to the android. _Too_ enticing-- he almost wanted to stop with the foreplay and just fuck you already, holding you down into the mattress by your hips with a bruising grip and show you the _full_ extent of his strength.

Of _course_ , he wouldn't actually do that without your permission. After all, he still had to show you the efficiency of his fingers. Besides, the sight before him now was far too gorgeous to be interrupted. He began to wonder what face you would make, what noises you would produce, whilst you were split open on his cock.

 

If you sounded like a needy slut with just his middle and index finger scissoring inside your pussy-- then what _would_ you sound like with his fat cock beating your insides up, pushing deeper until tears and drool were streaming down your chin in copious amounts?

The LED on his temple begun flashing between yellow and red. Having his curiosity piqued was always a treat; especially whenever it involved you or being _in_ you.

"Your heart rate has risen, and the natural lubrication produced by your vagina and vulva has increased. Are you preparing to have an orgasm, [Your Name]?" You made a sound mixed between an affirmative grunt and a disapproving groan, more than likely due to his extremely punctilious wording.

"Nnh.. T-that isn't h-how you dirty talk, _oh_ \-- Conn-nnor... Try again, j-just how we practiced." The android cleared his throat before trying again, still furiously rubbing your hard clit and finger fucking you like his life depended on it.

"My apologies. Allow me to rephrase that question: your pussy is dripping all over my hand, darling... Are you ready to cum?" _There_ we go.

 

You nodded vigorously, fisting the sheets and tossing your head back with a loud, whiny moan.

"Y-yes, Connor, yes! I'm gonna-- _fuck_ -" Oh, the look on your face... If he actually needed to breathe, his throat would tighten along with his chest at the sight of you.

Writhing against the bed sheets, fists clenching and unclenching as your back arched up off of the bed until your pussy was practically in his face, brushing against his noise. He was close enough to get a taste, and so he did. You were _so_ sweet.

“If you’re up for another round, I could give you an ample demonstration of my stamina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a warmup. I'll get into the _real_ robo smut soon xD Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


	2. Overstimulation_Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides to treat you to some good ole fashioned overstimulation and orgasm delay/denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore to myself that this would _not_ become a series. And if you guys want it to, then fuck you because you may get your wish LOL

How many? How many orgasms had he forcefully drawn out of your tired, thoroughly used self? Connor was everything if not persistent to show you the full extent of his stamina, eager to remind you that androids _never_ tire. Although it was slightly unnerving to see just how ecstatic he was when he furled his fingers around your throat and _squeezed_ , squeezed until you were lightheaded and gulping desperately for air.

 

At first, you didn't believe androids were capable of the ability to perceive pleasure as humans did, but RK800 was special, a prototype. Connor had always been able to do what other androids could not. If that also included driving you crazy to the point where you would possibly pass out due to exhaustion and overstimulation, you were not certain.

“Connor, I c-can’t... I can't- _fuck_ -feel my l-legs…” You whimpered at the numbness in your legs as you attempted to stretch them out a little, only to be stopped by the firm grip of Connor’s hands.

With your legs bent, he tossed them both over his shoulders and leant forward, pushing _much_ deeper inside you than he had before. Connor practically bent you in half as he fucked you into the mattress, fingers pressing brutally into your hips as he held you down firmly and in place. You screamed and sobbed, yet you never asked him to stop even though you could have. And so he didn't.

“You can ask me to stop at any time, my love.” His voice was close to your ear, moist lips brushing against your cheek as he regarded you in that sickly saccharine tone he used quite often with you during rough play.

Beneath it all, you knew how easy it would be to make this all cease. All you had to do was say “stop”, but…

You didn't want to.

 

You shook your head furiously from side to side, choking back a guttural moan to voice your desires to your partner.

“K-keep going! Fuckkk, _yes_ , d-don't stoopp!” That was all Connor needed to hear before he was spilling himself inside you, although still thrusting quite roughly and not slowing down whatsoever.

If you didn't want him to stop jackknifing you as his cock continued fucking your brains out, then he wouldn't. Even as his fingers tightened their hold on your throat, you begged for more. Connor was always wary of his strength, never fucking you as hard as he was capable of. He had already seen how it would play out. And quite frankly, he didn't want to be the cause of your shattered pubic bone and hip.

One thing he wouldn't mind being held accountable for were the plethora of gorgeous bruises and marks adoring your body like unique beauty marks. Bruises formed in the shape of his fingers littered across your throat, the teeth indents marring your shoulders and the fresh bruises now materializing on your hips.

You were beautiful.

 

Connor didn't realize he had a fetish for marking until you asked him to bite you. It was strange, really. Knowing he could pierce your thin, sensitive flesh easily, yet choosing _not_ to. It was oddly exhilarating. Not to mention the sweet, slutty little noises that came pouring from your pretty lips whenever he did it; whenever he claimed you as his.

Possession was also another kink he never knew he enjoyed until you came along. What a bad influence you were on him, even Hank agreed. _”You're pollutin’ his virgin mind with your nastiness”_ is what he would tell you whenever Connor said something unnecessarily suggestive or raunchy.

He assumed the android had picked up a few of your habits, which wasn't entirely false. But he had also ascertained some of the lieutenant’s uncanny behaviors as well. No matter how much you tainted him, you would always be the one affected by _him_. In only the most wonderful way, of course.

 

However, there wasn't much of an opportunity for you to get lost in your thoughts when Connor was _still_ fucking you fairly rigorously. There was little to no time for you to rest either. Despite having just cum, the android was fully hard and ready to go once more.

 _‘Of course he's still hard.’_ He pulled out for a moment to maneuver you around until he was beneath you and you were straddling his waist with shaky thighs.

Connor slipped right back inside of your stretched pussy with one deliberate stroke, eliciting a noisy moan from you whilst you rode him hard, feeling the tip of his cock hit you at the right spot each time you came back down. Connor could only growl, long and deliciously, as he felt your walls clenching around him for the fifth or sixth time that night.

You placed your hands down against his smooth, pale chest to keep yourself from toppling over and possibly crushing him (of course, Connor would have absolutely no qualms against this). His hands gripped at both of your ass cheeks, willing them apart to allot enough room for him to circle his index finger around the puckered ring of your asshole. Your eyes widened right before Connor pushed two fingers all the way inside of you, up to the last knuckle. The light brushing of his nail against your snug walls was enough to make you cry out and arch further into the stimulation.

 

The odd, yet pleasurable burn from the stretch caused you to inhale sharply. You hadn't expected it to feel so… _Good_.

Connor pulled you down to rest on top of him as he sensed your impending fatigue, chests squished against one another as he nipped possessively at your neck a bit harder than before. Had he actually drawn any blood this time? With a short exhale, you feel Connor slow down just long enough for you to catch your breath for a moment. Feeling his dick twitching inside of your cunt was almost enough to make you cum again. Almost.

“What do we say when we want to cum, darling?” _’Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you fucking piece of shi-’_

“C-Connor, please…” He smiled that stupidly cute smile of his that didn't quite reach his eyes, clearly unimpressed by your weak attempt at begging.

“I would ask you to try again, but you appear to be quite... Perturbed, darling.” _’At least he's getting better at dirty talking-’_ A harsh slap to your ass brought you back to the present, your boyfriend lying underneath you and staring up at your face expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Perhaps we should take a break for now... You look exhausted.” The smug bastard knew _exactly_ what he was doing, damn him… But you were too sore right now to actually argue with him.

“Fine… But you should run me a bath. You did this, after all.” He chuckled as you pouted, crossing your arms over your bare chest.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub sex? Bathtub sex.


	3. Bathtub Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor runs you a bath and showers you with kisses and other methods of expressing affection (Wink wonk)
> 
> Aftercare ensues! Huzzah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this like, extremely dirty, but my friend (who acts like a blushing teenager whenever she reads my fics LOL) requested more softcore stuff .3. I'm usually not one for gentle, loving sex (in writing anyway), but I'll try! Please let me know how I did in the comments! :D

* * *

 

 

"[Your Name]?" Your neck was sore, your hips and legs were aching, and you're fairly certain your pussy is literally _buzzing_ with pain.

 

This is all Connor's fault.

 

"What is it, Connor?" He had done as you asked and went to run you a bath, but you weren't quite sure if you could get up on your own. Perhaps you should ask for help...

"Could you come here and see if the water's temperature is to your liking? I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you." Oh, _that's_ rich.

You really wanted to be sassy and say, 'my comfort didn't seem to matter to you a couple of minutes ago.' But you figured that wouldn't be fair to Connor, considering you had indeed asked for it; begged, even. After all, rough sex with an android was proven to be ten times more intense than if you did it with a human, which you didn't necessarily mind. It was your frail body and sensitive lady parts that were screaming at you, wondering why the hell you do this to yourself literally _every other day_.

"I-- I don't think I can get up on my own, Connor..." You muttered under your breath, burying your face in the bed sheets when your lover poked his head into your bedroom.

 

"What was that [Your Name]? It appears that my audio receptors are a bit faulty, I couldn't quite make out what you said." Oh, that smug son of a _bitch_.

He heard _exactly_ what you said, but he wanted to be all smug and cryptic about it. His ego was absolutely terrible sometimes, and you informed him of this once to which he replied, "egotism is a trait expressed only by humans." Yeah, okay, asshole. 

"You heard what I said, Connor. Now come pick me up. This is your fault." He flashed you that perfect, signature smile of his before scooping you up easily into his arms bridal style, making you feel like the princess he said you were every day.

The bathroom lights were dimmed down, candle light illuminating most of the tub and floor. There were a few rose petals scattered across the tiled floor and floating in the water. You wanted to giggle at how cliche all this was. The bathtub was teeming with copious amounts of bubbles that were fairly close to spilling onto the floor. Thin lines of steam rose from the surface of the water, and you silently hoped that the water filling the tub wasn't retrieved straight from the abysmal depths of hell.

As much as you enjoyed a nice, hot bath, you didn't exactly plan on melting your flesh off with water tonight. You craned your neck slightly to get a look at Connor's face, who was staring down at you expectantly, mocha-brown eyes filled to the brim with excitement. If he had a tail, it sure would have been wagging vigorously by now.

You were most certain that Connor could've been a dog in another life. He acted _just_ like one sometimes.

 

"So? What do you think?" He gestured with a tilt of his head toward the bathtub, anxiously awaiting your response. 

"I'm thinking... How the hell did you manage to set all this shit up in five minutes?" Connor rolled his eyes playfully, all while lowering you down into the water. It was pleasantly warm. 

"Actually, it took me six minutes and forty-five seconds to accomplish my mission of taking care of your needs after sexual inter-- _err_ \-- sex..." Your eyebrow arched questionably, yet you chose not to inquire further on where exactly he could have gotten organic rose petals from; and in such a short timeframe. 

"Hold it. You haven't accomplished your mission yet, RoboCop." Connor begun to panic slightly, wondering why his mission was not successful. Did he do something wrong? 

Judging by the pout on his face, you could easily tell what he was thinking (although the LED gave you a pretty helpful hint). With outstretched arms, you reach for your lover with grabby hands. 

"Come, join me. Then my needs will have been taken care of." His pout slowly morphed into a soft smile as he peeled his boxers away, kicking them into a corner before dipping into the tub with you. 

 

The bathtub was large enough to fit the both of you on either side comfortably, but Connor didn't want to be distanced from you. Instead, he got behind you with his arms carefully circling around your waist and pulling you back against his damp chest. You giggled as you relaxed in his arms, eyes slipping shut out of pure bliss. The room was quiet, save for the swishing of the water and your steady breathing. Connor appeared to be quite content with holding you, and you were thankful for his affectionate side. 

"Are you comfortable yet, my love?" You hummed softly, tilting your head back until Connor's chin was mere inches away from your forehead.

"Mhm, yes, I am. Are you?" He smiled and brushed a wet, loose strand of hair away from your eyes, lowering his head down momentarily to press a quick kiss against your moist lips. 

You responded immediately, leaning further up to steal another sweet kiss from those unbelievably soft lips of his. The hand that was resting on your navel was now on your hip, fingers brushing teasingly against your exposed skin. The tip of his fingers slid down further until he was rewarded with a breathless gasp from you. 

The destination Connor had in mind was evident, and yet the wandering fingers brushing against your lips never pushed inside fully. You whined against his lips and he smirked in response, holding you tighter to his chest with the arm still around your waist. 

 

"Connor, stop teasing me." You pulled away from his lips for a split second to scold him, before leaning back in for another kiss. Connor just chuckled. 

"I am attempting to initiate a session of aftercare, and yet you're asking for more? Greedy little [Your Name]..." Although there was no malice in his tone, you still bit down on his bottom lip and pulled. 

"Your fault." You grunted. 

Connor regarded your disheveled state curiously and decided to run a scan to see if your body could possibly handle another orgasm. Besides, he didn't want to cause you any long-lasting pain that could possibly be detrimental to your overall health. He _really_ didn't want to incur your wrath and have you yelling at him for an entire day ~~like last time~~... 

"I can never say no to you, [Your Name]... I believe this is due to a perpetual glitch in my programming." You knew he was trying to make a joke, but he didn't give you a chance to tell him his humor was "dry". 

The abrupt intrusion of his fingers sinking gradually into your slick heat must have surprised you, considering you grabbed at Connor's forearms desperately. Your back arched slightly, chest heaving with sudden labored breaths and desperate gulps.

It was quite amazing how easily Connor could get you worked up. Was he cheating by running scans on your elevated hormone levels and observing your micro expressions? Probably, but you were never a bad sport.

 

"You are just... So, _so_ beautiful. I feel like there is no end to the indefinite love I have for you, and I trust you feel the same." Hearing Connor say words like 'feel' and 'love' was just so surreal to you because of how... Human it sounded. You couldn't get enough. 

"I love you. I will continue to love you until the end of time." He whispered into your ear as if the words he uttered were explicitly for you and only you, pressing kisses against your face and neck all while scissoring the digits inside your pussy. 

Connor was taking his time with you, mumbling sweet words whenever his mouth was unoccupied by kissing your bare flesh. You could feel your chest tightening due to the sincerity laced in his confession. Connor's bluntness regarding emotions, especially love, was not entirely unwelcome, but it made you more flustered than it should. It made you feel lightheaded and blissed out on a "love high". 

"I love you too, Connor." Your voice was high and breathy as you came, whimpering uncomfortably at the numbness settling in your gut. So much for relaxation... 

 

You were _way_ too sore to do anything else other than sleep for the rest of the night. Connor knew exactly how you were feeling, so he decided to clean you up while you rested your head against his chest. The bathwater was practically lukewarm by now, but you didn't seem to mind it that much. Connor was warm enough for you.

"Thank you... Your mission was definitely accomplished, babe." You murmured with closed eyelids and upturned lips. 

"I would normally say, _'I always accomplish my mission',_ but you already know that, [Your Name]." Connor chuckled. 

"I love you, Connor." He kissed your forehead and you sighed contentedly.

"And I love you. Very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> This is the end to this "one-shot", so please refrain from asking me to continue .3. Thank you in advance, and thank you all for your support and kind words uvu


End file.
